Revenge Is Sweet
by SOGH1963
Summary: Summary Inside. There is a sequel called Revenge Is Sweet: The Sequel. It's a continuation. I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS


_**Revenge Is Sweet**_

**Summary: **When Michael gets out of prison, he is not the same. Carly, still blaming Dante, vows to get revenge. She also wants revenge on LuLu because she stood by Dante, so what better way than to break them up. But is Carly talking to the wrong person?

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

Carly Jacks was thrilled that her son Michael Corinthos was coming home from prison. She was mad at Dante Falconeri because he had given Michael up to the court, but she was just thrilled that her son was going to be back where he belongs (in the Jacks house with his mom, little brother and sister and step-father.) Morgan and Jax (carrying Josslyn) came down the stairs. They couldn't wait to see Michael.

The family was waiting for Michael to walk through the front door. Moments later, Michael came through the door with Dante following close behind. Jason Morgan (who had gone to prison to protect Michael) walked in behind Dante. Carly was the first to hug Michael, but the last to notice Jason. Once she saw Jason standing there, she went and gave him a big hug. Carly couldn't be any more happy because the two men she adored were finally out of prison and back where they belonged.

Dante left the Jacks family to reconnect and Jason followed Dante out of the house. Once the door was closed he said "You listen here. Your little brother went through hell in prison and it's all your fault, but I figured I should warn you that if Carly tells me that Michael wakes up in the middle of the night screaming I will come after you myself. You better believe that Carly's going to tell me everything because I don't backstab family like Sonny's eldest son does" and then he walked over to his apartment. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend, Sam McCall, and his best friend, Spinelli.

Once Dante got to his apartment, he saw his girlfriend LuLu Spencer with a suitcase. Dante asked her where she was going and she said "Ireland. I'm going to save my brother." LuLu had found out that Lucky was working undercover and after Sonny shot Dante to stop him she was paranoid about what would happen to her brother. Dante insisted that he join LuLu because he didn't want anything to happen to her. So the two of them headed off to Ireland.

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

It was Michael's first night at home since he got out of prison. Michael walked into Josslyn's room and over to her crib. She was awake and she just stared at him. She lifted her arms up in the air and Michael picked her up. He kept whispering that he loved her and he would always protect her so she would NEVER have to go through what he went through in prison. He looked at her and then she leaned forward and wrapped her little arms around her brother. Michael put her back in the crib, walked toward the door, turned around and blew her a kiss.

Michael then walked into Morgan's room and sat at the foot of the bed. Morgan sat up and asked Michael what was wrong. Michael looked at him and said "I hope that you never have to go through what I went through in the past couple of weeks." Morgan looked at him and said "What exactly did happen to you while you were in prison?" Michael told him that he didn't want to talk about it and then he walked out of the room.

Once he was in his own room, he lay down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling until his eyes just closed. In his dream, he relived every moment of the past few weeks. From the trial until the day he got home. Carly woke him up from his bad dream and he shoved her off the bed, then grabbed her and dragged her to the wall where he pinned her. "Don't touch me Carter" he demanded. Carly said that she was his mother and he released her. She asked him what happened and he told her that it was just a bad dream. Carly left and Michael went back to sleep or at least he tried to.

Carly got back into bed and Jax asked her what happened and she said "If something did happen, I know nothing about it… but I do know that I guy name Carter is involved." Jax asked if Jason would know anything about it when Carly heard Michael scream. She and Jax came running into Michael's room. Michael apologized for waking them up again. Once they were back in their room and Carly picked up the phone. Jax asked her what she was doing and she told him that she was going to call Jason to find out what happened in prison. She had to know what happened to Michael

Jason answered the phone and said "Carly, look at the time. It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I have no idea what happened to Michael in prison because when I got there he was acting strange as well. So hang up the phone and go to sleep. I'll stop by in the morning and convince him to tell me what happened to him." Carly hung up the phone and told Jax that Michael was acting strange when Jason got to prison she knew who to blame… Dante!

**Chapter 3: Irish Adventure**

Dante and LuLu got off the plane in Ireland and started to walk down the streets and go into any buildings that they could find. LuLu was determined to find Lucky and convince him to leave this case alone. The two of them walked hand-in-hand down the streets of Ireland to find Lucky.

After an hour of searching, at least 150 places, they finally found Lucky. Lucky was upraised to see them there. When LuLu told him to come back to Port Charles and he said no, she said that she was going to stay with him. Lucky was reluctant, but he agreed as long as LuLu and Dante hung back and stayed out of his way and he would check in with them every hour. Dante and LuLu took him up on that offer. Lucky walked away from them and Dante and LuLu went sightseeing.

As promised Lucky checked in with them every hour on the hour and they were enjoying the sights. LuLu said that they should go back to the hotel because she was tired, so the two of them headed back to the hotel. Dante and LuLu lay down in the bed and waited for Lucky to call because he was supposed to call in a minute. 20 minutes went by and Lucky didn't call, so they decided to go find Lucky.

When they found Lucky, he was being roughed up by The Balkan's man. LuLu wanted to save her brother, but Dante said not to tip off The Balkan because that would be worse for Lucky. LuLu agreed to hang back. The Balkan's man came up to Dante and LuLu and asked who they were. LuLu froze up, but Dante said "We're newly weds enjoying our honeymoon." Lucky looked at them when the man said "Go. Get out of here. Nothing to see here." Dante and LuLu walked past Lucky and turned the corner and hid behind the building.

When Lucky was done dealing with The Balkan's man, he walked behind the building and turned to them. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed. Dante I expected more of you. What were you guys thinking?" Lucky asked. LuLu told Lucky that she was worried about him when he didn't call and Lucky told them to go back to Port Charles so he wouldn't have to worry about their safety. LuLu didn't want to leave Lucky here on his own, but Dante convinced her that it would be for the best. So the two of them headed back to the hotel, packed their bags and went to the airport.

**Chapter 4: Findings**

Carly was so upset at Dante because Michael wasn't the same boy he was before he went to prison. Carly was set on getting revenge on Dante and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. Carly also wanted to make LuLu pay because she was proud of Dante when he gave Michael up to the courts. Carly couldn't believe that her own cousin would choose her boyfriend, who she's known for a few months, over her cousin, who she's known for years.

Carly went to visit Jason, when Sonny called him about Michael. Once Jason left, Spinelli came down the stairs. Carly had a brilliant idea. Carly asked Spinelli to search into Dante's past. Spinelli was thrilled to help Carly because he wasn't Dante's biggest fan and he wanted his old friend, LuLu, as far away from him as possible. Carly was talking to Spinelli as he searched Dante's history. "Why don't you use your masterful mind to trick Dante or Olivia into telling you what you're looking for. Or maybe someone in his past?" asked Spinelli. Carly looked at him and said "Spinelli. Olivia and Dante know I hate him, which means they probably figured out that I want revenge. So tricking them is not an option. But this is where you come in. You see, this research that you're going to be finding is going to give me information on people of his past." Spinelli knew that he should've trusted his instincts, but Carly made a convincing argument.

Spinelli found Dante's work history with the NYPD and one thing caught his eye. He turned his laptop to show Carly his findings. "Is that…?" asked Carly. "It is the famous supermodel, Brenda Barrett with the Duplicitous Detective" said Spinelli. Carly knew this was perfect so she told Spinelli to read about what Dante's connection with Brenda was and Spinelli was right on it. He finally found this search interesting. Spinelli told Carly that it said that Dante took a shift in guarding her. Carly couldn't work with that, she had to have Spinelli look into Brenda's past. Spinelli searched his laptop, but came up empty handed. Brenda Barrett had no information anywhere about Dante guarding her. In fact there was no information on Brenda with Dante at all. All that he could find is her charity work to save exploited children and about her job at Cartullo. Carly knew she needed more information if she was going to ruin Dante's life.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
